


Creatures of the Water: Kataws and Sirenas

by ml101



Series: Ocean of Stories [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Christmas in July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Belle of Avonlea, the greatest kingdom of all the seas, has finally agreed to marry someone. Someone who is capable enough to correctly answer her riddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creatures of the Water: Kataws and Sirenas

**Author's Note:**

> In the Philippines, we have what we call the Bantay Tubig creatures, or as translated, the guardians of the water. Such creatures include the Sirena/Sireno, which is what we call mermaids or merfolk, and the Kataw, creatures who are more human in appearance with legs and arms but have fins and gills on their body.

“Have you heard the news Rumple ol’ boy.”

Rumple groaned as his partner in patrol, Gaston, swam closer to him. They were supposed to patrol the outskirts of the city together but Gaston was late as usual and Rumple swam off by himself to the walls of the city of Avonlea.

“You’re late Gaston,” remarked Rumple as he continued to swim, one hand holding his spear. His eyes were alert and scanning each part of the sea he could. “Talking to Shang? Or was it Lancelot this time around.”

“Actually it was David,” remarked Gaston and Rumple rolled his eyes.

“The particular Sireno is married,” replied Rumple. “As well as not swimming on the same side of the ocean as you.”

“Someone’s channeling their inner Leroy,” noted Gaston. “I’m guessing you have heard the little news.”

“No I haven’t and I’m not grumpy,” replied Rumple as he finally glared at Gaston. “I’m pissed that I’ve swam around half the city borders alone and I still have another half to go all because my partner wasn’t here to help me!”

Gaston raised his arms in surrender. “Alright, alright, you’ve made your point.” Gaston turned around and scoffed. “It’s not like any of the Siyokoy left would be dumb enough to come to the city and wreak havoc.”

“Yes well like King Maurice, it’s better if we be wary,” reasoned Rumple. “There’s no telling what those green scaled fish monsters are thinking of doing.”

The Siyokoy were green-scaled sea monsters that had webbed hands and feet and have fins on their foreheads and other parts of their body. Some even have tentacles that they use to trap sirenas and sirenos.

Sirenas and Sirenos were of course ordinary merfolk being protected by the Kataws. Katwas differ from Sirenas and Sirenos by the mere fact that they have legs and feet, not a fish tail. They do have gills and fins on their arms and are the only creatures of the sea that could control and manipulate water.

There were only a number of Kataws left. King Maurice was one, as well as Gaston and Rumple and a handful of others like Commander Regina Mills. But most of the other soldiers of Avonlea, like Commanders David Nolan and Mary Margaret, Captain Killian Jones and Major Robin Hood were ordinary Sirenas and Sirenos.

“Well then maybe I can get you to lighten up,” began Gaston as he swam in front of Rumple to stop him from moving forward.

“Gaston, I just want to finish patrolling, maybe grab a drink and head home,” said Rumple, swimming past his partner to finish working.

“Or you could head to the palace,” replied Gaston with a cheeky smile. Rumple turned to him an eyebrow raised and Gaston’s smile widened. “Princess Belle has finally agreed to marry someone...anyone who can answer her riddle by moon set.”

Rumple’s stomach made a somersault. Princess Belle was King Maurice’s youngest daughter. All her other sisters have already chosen a husband or soon-to-be-husband, except for the well-read and intelligent young lady.

She would spend endless hours in Avonlea’s library reading books and scrolls of who knows what. Sometimes she would wander around the sunken ships and collect things, being gone hours and hours much to the worry of her father. It was usual Rumple who would be able to find her, the other soldiers dumbfounded as to where she could possibly have gone.

“And why would I want to witness all those men trying to win the hand of the princess?” asked Rumple, actually more like a growl and Gaston smile just widened even more.

“Because we all know you love her, sea’s above even King Maurice knows it,” replied Gaston. “Come on, we all know she chose a riddle that she knows only you will be able to answer.”

“I don’t answer riddles,” said Rumple as he swam faster. “I make them.”

“Of course we all know that, Mr. I’m the greatest water mage in existence,” said Gaston. “Come on Rumple. Just go to the palace. She says the riddle behind a closed curtain so she doesn’t even know who enters the room or not.”

“I’m not going to make a fool of myself in front of the entire Avonlea Army, not to mention the royal family,” hissed Rumple as they reached the entrance to the city again. “I’m going home.”

Gaston didn’t even manage to protest as Rumple vanished in a swarm of bubbles. The bigger man groaned. His partner could really try someone’s patience. He hoped King Maurice wouldn’t be too disappointed.

* * *

“What do you mean he’s not coming?” asked King Maurice as Gaston returned to the throne room. It was packed with the people closest to both Rumple and Belle and they were all panicking. Moon set was only an hour away and thing were looking grim.

King Maurice only agreed to Belle’s little idea because he knew that Rumplestiltskin would be able to answer whatever riddle Belle could have thought of. It was common knowledge to basically everyone in Avonlea that Belle harbored feelings for the Kataw that was considered the most powerful water mage of his generation.

Of course it was obvious the Rumplestiltskin felt the same way...the only people who did not see it were the two of them.

King Maurice banged his fist to the arm of his throne and suddenly swam forward. His other trusted advisers and family swimming behind him in an attempt to keep up.

“Your majesty where are you going?”

“Where do you think David?” shouted back King Maurice. “I am going to jam some sense to that Kataw before I lose all my patience and kill him.”

Unbeknownst to all of them, Rumple was hiding in the sidelines, watching and waiting for them all to leave.

Of course he would go to the palace. Of course he would talk to Belle but not in the manner that they all wanted. If he was going to ask Belle’s hand for marriage, he was going to do it on terms that they both liked.

As soon as he felt that everyone was out of the palace, Rumple quickly swam to Belle’s room. The door was unlocked but he knocked all the same. He wanted to make an impression of course.

“Come in,” a soft voice from the room said and Rumple opened the door. Belle’s room was big but every corner was covered with all kinds of reading materials. From books to old scrolls and even seaweeds used as writing material that made Rumple smile.

“Here I thought nobody else would come,” came the voice from behind the curtain. Rumple knew that there was a window sit behind those curtains and it was Belle’s favorite reading spot.

“I think you probably scared them all off,” said Rumple and the curtains were parted sharply as Belle’s head poked out, surprise written all over her face. “Your highness.”

“Rumple!” exclaimed Belle in surprise. “Are you...I mean...what are you doing here?”

“Gaston told me that you’ve agreed to marry the person who could answer your riddle,” replied Rumple. He remained where he was, not even attempting to swim closer to her. Belle seemed to have the same idea.

“I just knew nobody would be able to answer it,” replied Belle with a slight blush. “Are you here for the same reason?”

Rumple looked at her, was it his eyes and brain deceiving him or did she look hopeful? He could say no and that he was just there checking if she was alright...but could he really deny his own feelings another day? Could he live with himself if someone does manage to win her hand without him having tried because he was too much a coward to even try?

Rumple sighed and looked her straight in the eye. “If that is alright with you, your highness.” A pause. “I would very much like to try.”

“You don’t have to try at all,” replied Belle and Rumple’s heart sank. That was the reality of the situation. Belle didn’t see him the same way as he saw her. With a heavy heart he bowed his head and made to leave. “Wait, I didn’t mean--oh! Stupid, Rumple wait!”

Rumple turned to her in confusion. “Your highness, you’re--”

“What I meant was,” began Belle again but she was soon swallowing and not meeting his gaze. “I--, I did this because father wouldn’t get off my back about marrying someone.”

“I completely understand Your highness,” cut off Rumple. “You don’t have to explain--”

“I do!” insisted Belle. “I wanted--”

“I clearly shouldn’t have come here.” stated Rumple.

“You’re not listening--”

“I’ve heard enough to know that I’m not the person you would want to--”

He was cut off by Belle swimming so fast towards him that it did not register in his brain until she was already grasping his lapels and pulling him towards her. Her lips capturing his in a very passionate kiss that seemed to last a lifetime.

“You wouldn’t shut up and I saw this as the only way for you to stop talking,” said Belle as they broke apart. Her smile, he had already said to himself once before, brightening even the darkest of days. “What I meant was that, you wouldn’t have to try at all Rumple because my heart already belongs to you.”

“Then why?” asked Rumple.

“Like I said, if you were listening,” teased Belle with a kiss to his forehead. “I did this because I knew no one would be able to answer the riddle and I could finally plan how best to approach you.”

Rumple smiled and repeated the gesture. “You’re very sure of yourself that your little riddle is clever, my darling Belle.”

Belle giggled as she met his gaze. “Well the man who taught me this particularly riddle said that he had never voiced it out to someone except me.” She paused as realization hit his eyes. “And that is why I love him for it.”

* * *

King Maurice was slightly annoyed that Rumple had duped them. He and the others had spent a good half an hour before finally retreating to the palace just in time to see Rumple and Belle exchange yet another kiss.

The king had ushered everyone out before turning back to glare at the couple. “As much as I am overjoyed that you finally are together,” he paused as he swam closer to the two of them. “I do not appreciate being led into a mild fish chase across the city.”

“My apologies, Your majesty,” said Rumple with a small bow that King Maurice would have to remind him later was no longer necessary. “I just wanted to make sure I would be able to talk to Belle in private and not chicken out if an audience were to be present.”

“I would have locked you two in!” argued King Maurice.

“And have everyone listen through the door, no chance,” replied Rumple.

“I’m sure your own men wouldn’t your privacy like that,” countered the king but Rumple snapped his fingers and the door opened, just as everyone else tumbled inside.

“You were saying Your majesty?”

King Maurice could only glare as everyone straightened themselves.

Belle giggled and her father turned to her. “I swear this wasn’t what I had in mind.’

“Of course it wasn’t my little bookworm,” said King Maurice, the scowl dying on his face as his youngest daughter swam to him and gave him a hug.

Gaston and the rest of the guards came up to their leader, all with smiles on their face. “You actually had me there, Rumple.”

“He insisted that you were hiding somewhere and would not be in the palace at all,” added David. “You sure had us fooled.”

“I knew I should have stayed behind and watched Belle,” mumbled Regina. “Then maybe I could have seen how they misunderstood each other first before finally confessing their love for each other.”

The blush on both their faces earned them laughter all across the room. “How did you know that happened, Regina?” asked Mary Margaret.

“Knowing the dance they’ve been doing, what else could have happened,” replied Regina. “Out of curiosity though, what was the riddle that apparently no man could answer?”

Belle swam up and clung to Rumple’s side. She turned to her sisters, “It’s simple Regina. ‘You give, and give and give. Yet, it does not diminish, it does not lessen. A mystery yet to be uncovered as it grows, and grows, and grows.’”

Everyone else looked at each other, confused. “Who taught you that?” asked Mary Margaret. “That’s very confusing but also very thought provoking.”

“I guess you can say it was the first time I tried to tell her I love her,” replied Rumple as everyone realized what the answer and who taught Belle the riddle.

* * *

_Belle had wandered off and had somehow discovered a young, lost fry trying to find his way back home. Rumple of course had found her comforting the poor thing and they set out to look for the youngling’s mother. Soon enough, mother and son were reunited and Belle watched them curiously._

_“You know how there are stories that say that you can only love one other person in the world,” began Belle, watching as mother and son retreated back to their home. “Is that why that young fry no longer has a father? Because his mother can only love one other being?”_

_Rumple laughed and Belle turned to glare at him. “This is serious Rumple!”_

_“I’m sorry,” replied Rumple, calming his mirth. “You’ve been reading all those surface books again, haven’t you?”_

_Belle just continued to glare at him. “Your highness, some of the writers of the surface world write confusingly. They don’t mean one True Love as literally one in number alone.”_

_“Then what do they mean?”_

_“I don’t really know for certain,” replied Rumple. “But surface folks usually have this notion that you are made for one other person. Soulmate, I think they call it. But that doesn’t necessarily mean you can only love that one person alone.” He turned and offered her a smile. “Take that mother. I know she has other children and she loves all of them.”_

_“Love is layered, a mystery to be unraveled, Your highness.” Continued Rumple. “You can give it to so many, your friends, your family, to the one who will make your heart skip a beat...and yet it does not lessen the love you can give. When you love more and more, it grows. Not just within yourself but with the creatures you honour it with.”_

_“Then love will never cease in the world,” replied Belle, with understanding._

_“Yes, it will only prosper.” replied Rumple and with that he offered her his hand, a gesture that could be seen in many different ways but spoke volumes to both of them as Belle took it and they swam back to Avonlea together. It could be seen as just that, Belle taking the offered hand or it could be seen as Rumple solidifying what he had explained earlier, he offering his love to her and Belle accepting it._

_There were endless possibilities but they would go through it together._


End file.
